scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heber Jentzsch
Heber Carl Jentzsch (born 1935) has served as president of the Church of Scientology International since 1982. Biography Heber Jentzsch grew up in a Mormon family, and identified himself as a "believing Mormon". He is the son of polygamist Carl Jentzsch (who was excommunicated from The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints) and Carl's third wife Pauline; Heber has 42 siblings."Scientologists march on courthouse", UPI 20.5.1985 While Heber Jentzsch was never baptized into the The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, his first name was inspired by the Latter-day Saint apostle Heber C. Kimball. Jentzsch was educated at Weber State University in Utah and the University of Utah, where he graduated in 1959 with a degree in communications "UTAH-BORN SCIENTOLOGY PRESIDENT SAYS THE RELIGION SAVED HIS LIFE", The Salt Lake Tribune, 9.12.1992 . Jentzsch biography in John Naisbitt, High Tech High Touch: Technology and Our Accelerated Search for Meaning, p. 253. Nicholas Brealey Publishing, 2004. According to Jentzsch, two events of his life were pivotal: the arrest of his father in 1955, and himself being "cured" in the Scientology Purification Rundown from "radiation burns" he had suffered from since he was 15. He joined Scientology in 1967. The Internet Movie Database lists Jentzsch with one credited acting appearance, a small part playing a Nazi in one episode of the 1960s television series Combat!, and with an uncredited role in the movie 1776. Role During the 1970s, Jentzsch became the public relations director of the Church's later-notorious Guardian's Office, serving as the Church's chief press spokesman.Omar V. Garrison, Playing Dirty, p. 142. Ralston-Pilot, 1980. ISBN 0-931116-04-X He has continued in this role since his promotion to the post of President of the Church of Scientology International; in January 1986 it fell to him to inform the press of the death of L. Ron Hubbard.Jon Atack, A Piece of Blue Sky, p. 354. Lyle Stuart, 1990. ISBN 0-8184-0499-X He has often appeared in newspaper interviews, aggressively defending the church on several occasions. While David Miscavige is regarded as the actual leader The man behind Scientology: David Miscavige, the seldom-seen leader of the church, comes forth in his first newspaper interview to talk of a more peaceful time for Scientology, St. Petersburg Times, 25. October 1998 of Scientology and has the rank of Captain in the Sea Org, Jentzsch has the rank of Lieutenant The Office of Special Affairs (1983 to present) and is considered to be a titular Mystery of the Vanished Ruler, TIME, January 31, 1983 president. Arrest and trial in Spain In 1988 Heber Jentzsch was arrested in Spain along with 69 other members of the organization. Jentzch was incarcerated in a Spanish jail for about three weeks.FOLLOW-UPS: SHAMED IN SPAIN, Fortune, January 16, 1989 He was released and returned to the United States after Scientology paid a bail bond of approximately $1 million. Sixteen people, including Jentzsch, were charged with "illegal association" and various other crimes including tax fraud and endangering public health. The trial of the indictees began in February 2001, but Jentzsch himself did not turn up; the prosecution called for him to be given a 56-year prison sentence. "15 Scientologists on Trial", The New York Times, February 8, 2001. However, the Madrid Provincial Court threw out all but the conspiracy charge and eventually ruled that there was insufficient evidence to prove this charge as well."Spanish Court Acquits Scientologists", Associated Press, December 3, 2001 In April 2002, the charge was formally dropped. The court also ordered that the bail bond deposited for his release in 1988 be returned to the Church along with interest, which nearly doubled the original amount."Spanish court drops charges against Scientology chief after 14 years", Agence France Presse, April 11, 2002 Family Jentzsch was first married to Yvonne Gillham, Affidavit of Hana Whitfield Heber Jentzsch OT Success Story, Advance! magazine, issue 38, p. 14 who was also the founder of the Scientology Celebrity Centre. After her death from cancer, he married Karen Barter, and later divorced. Affidavit of Mary Tabayoyon The couple have one son, Alexander. Affidavit of Stacy Brooks Young Sources External links * *Official Biography Category:SO members Category:Persons